


Рубеж

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Middle East, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Рон спасает Блейза в Выручай-комнате, не представляя, какие последствия могут его ожидать.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Рубеж

**_"Из двух любящих один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить"_ **   
**Франсуа де Ларошфуко**

Узкие глухие улочки, которые днём защищали от палящего солнца, вечером переставали быть убежищем — камень стен медленно отдавал накопленное тепло, не обжигая, но и не освежая больше. И если в Европе с приходом темноты всё затихало, то Марракеш только-только оживал — народ тянулся на базар, пахнущий специями и жарким маслом из многочисленных кафе, пыльной духотой, водой из фонтанчиков, терпким потом, пряным кальянным дымом и оглушающими, тяжёлыми ароматами из парфюмерных лавок. Середина знойного, беспощадно-солнечного июля перевернула жизнь с ног на голову — город пробуждался в темноте и засыпал с рассветом. Крики зазывал, какофония музыки из-за каждого угла, несмолкаемый шум разговоров, резкие возгласы отчаянно торгующихся покупателей, медный звон монет, истеричные далёкие вопли верблюдов — только сумасшедший мог уснуть в таком гаме.

Рон привычно не замечал любопытных взглядов в свою сторону — здесь он был белой вороной почти в прямом смысле слова, — не реагировал на попрошаек или настойчивые подергивания за рукав, обещающие «тут совсем рядом» кальян, прохладу и «удовольствия сейид-месье, любые удовольствия». Магглы, они и в Магрибе магглы… Тем более арабы.

Неприметная резная дверь обычной забегаловки, где перед входом за столиками потягивали сладкий чай из фигурных стеклянных бокалов степенные мужчины, неторопливые от боязни расплескать чувство собственного достоинства, налитого в них до краев — куда только чай ещё помещался? — скрывала за собой маленькое помещение, сплошь покрытое сине-белым кафелем и задрапированное, где надо и не надо, разноцветными тканями самых ярких оттенков. Маги, они и в Магрибе маги, — как и в Лондоне, в «Дырявом котле», через заднюю дверь этого духана можно было попасть в закрытую от досужих глаз волшебную жизнь. С той лишь разницей, что Косая аллея и Лютный сильно отличались от улиц остального Лондона, а вот настоящий арабский базар ничем не переплюнешь — тот же крик, та же ругань, дым, запахи. Только здесь не было отдельного квартала — один сплошной рынок, где не видно неба из-за полотнищ, навесов над отдельными лавочками, веревками с бельем прямо над головой. Магический Магриб — это большой Базар, где рождались, покупали, продавали, воровали и умирали сотни поколений магов северной Африки. Рон как-то спросил Захида, есть ли у них школа, как Хогвартс. «Зачем? Жизнь всему научит, а у кого ума нет, тот на Базаре не купит».

Каждый раз открывая двери заведения Захида аль-Беджа, Рон удивлялся сам себе — не заблудился. Ничем не примечательное снаружи место, затерянное в проулках, без сопровождающего чужаку не найти ни за что. Собственно, чужие здесь и не появлялись: богатые ковры, опять ткани и занавеси, подушки — всё было создано для отдыха, но редко кто тут отдыхал. Арабская привычка неспешно вести дела, наслаждаясь удовольствием, танцем живота, чаем, сладостями, фруктами, удовлетворенно-вялой беседой ни о чем, могла обмануть только совершенно неискушённого в местных традициях человека. Рон был не совсем чужим — он уже полгода провел в Марракеше под негласным покровительством Захида. Поэтому знал, что вон та группа мужчин запросто может обсуждать сделку, а вон та — какая взятка не обидит шарифа. В общем, экзотическая и очень респектабельная «Кабанья голова», только кормили во много раз лучше и развлечения в дальних комнатах во много раз колоритнее.

— Друг мой! — Захид, как всегда улыбаясь, обнял Рона, похлопал по спине и, приобняв, повел в дальние комнаты. — Ранняя пташка. Это хорошо: пока никого нет, мы с тобой выпьем за встречу.

Это была именно комната, а не закуток — низкие диванчики, опять подушки и валики. Звуки музыки из основного зала почти не пробивались. И, наконец, благословенная прохлада!

— Садись, располагайся, — Захид хлопнул в ладоши, и занавеска дернулась, пропуская слугу с подносом и второго с кальянами. — Будем праздновать новый день!

— Из меня не лучший собеседник сегодня, Захид, — Рон привычно полулег на подушки, — неделю толком не спал. Как бы мне прямо у тебя и не отрубиться. Так что я ненадолго, прости.

— Всё спешишь? Жизнь короткая, другой мой, успей насладиться ею сполна, — аль-Беджа сам разлил по пиалам охлаждённое вино, жестом отослав слуг. — Знаю-знаю, но ты всё же послушайся меня, Рошан, не беги впереди каравана. Не сегодня.

То ли изучающий взгляд, то ли чашка, чуть дольше необходимого задержавшаяся в руках Захида, заставили Рона передумать и просто согласиться: прямо никто не скажет, тут нужно уметь улавливать оттенки и двойные смыслы, даже если ты очень устал. А то, что аль-Беджа что-то хотел сказать, было довольно очевидно.

— Дело сделано, ночь только родилась — не спеши.

Конечно, Рон хотел получить свои деньги и уйти. Честно говоря, он надумал вовсе уехать из Магриба: шесть месяцев — достаточный срок, чтобы сполна насладиться экзотикой Востока. Хотя работы здесь было много и платили ему куда как щедрее — конкурентов почти не было. Несмотря на все традиции и дедовские уклады жизни, Марракеш осовременивался: проще нанять частного детектива, который принесет в клювике и фотографии, и записи разговоров, и копии бумаг, чем выносить на публичный суд свои дела, размахивать саблями и клясться кровью рода до седьмого колена. Полгода назад в Лиссабоне Рона нашел Захид, предложил выгодное дело — что-то такое мутили друзья-французы, и не сказать, что аль-Беджа был против или его смущали не совсем честные сделки, но рисковать задаром, теряя процент… В общем, лягушатники были сильно удивлены, когда «примитивные» марроканцы вполне по-европейски предъявили документы, требуя или долю, или убираться с Базара, пока не поздно. Захид долю получил, а Рон обосновался в шумном и знойном Марракеше, под крылышком аль-Беджа, который исправно поставлял ему работу, снимая совсем немного за посредничество.

За это время Рон скопил довольно приличную сумму, чтобы снова сорваться куда-нибудь, где ещё не был. Всё равно, куда. Посмотрев только Египет, да и тот мельком и скудно, Рон мечтал путешествовать. Это была мечта, которая не сбудется, поверить в такое было совсем нереально: путешествовать без семьи, без денег? И как это вообще — куда-то ехать, где-то жить? Ронни не умел быть один и даже не задумывался, что и Билл, и Чарли как-то приспособились и оторвались от Норы и родительской опеки.

А оно вот как повернулось. Ни он сам, никто из родных не мог даже предположить, что вполне сносно оттрубивший три года учебы в Аврорате Рональд Уизли сорвется после выпуска и умотает, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше ото всего. Повезло, что заканчивал спецкурс по маггловедению — после войны с Волдемортом, после вынужденной охраны премьер-министра, Министерство Магии решило, что хорошие знатоки маггловской жизни в Аврорате пригодятся. Ну, пригодились…

Рон не одумался и не вернулся, поймав удачу и совершенно случайно став частным детективом. И хотя от налета романтики в реальности не было и следа, Ронни исправно следил за неверными женами и мужьями, искал пропавших родственников и не жаловался, что работа неприятная — не боги горшки обжигают, так что самое оно для младшего Уизли. Он бы и грузчиком работал, лишь бы выматываться вусмерть и не помнить. Когда не помнишь, оно и не болит.

Свет в комнатке давно приглушили, чуть вился дымок, Рон расслабился, отяжелел, словно большую часть костей из него вынули — двигаться и разговаривать стало совсем лень.

— Наш гость остался очень доволен, — Захид отставил пиалу. — Он прислал тебе подарок в знак уважения, Рошан.

— Подарок, — Рон потер лицо ладонями, разгоняя сонливость. — Щедро. И что это?

Захид пожевал губы, поморщился, словно ему было неприятно.

— Увидишь. Я…

Аль-Беджа снова нахмурился, старательно не глядя на Рональда.

— Ты прекрасный друг, Рошан. И честный человек. С тобой приятно работать, — Захид встал, помог подняться Рону и крепко обнял его. — Всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — машинально отозвался слегка обескураженный Ронни.

— Всё, что в моих силах, друг, — Захид улыбнулся, ещё раз похлопал его по спине и отошел. — А теперь отдыхай! И жди подарок.

Рон так и не понял, что нашло на Захида, но думать и гадать не было ни сил, ни желания. В конце концов, арабы были очень сентиментальны и не сдерживали эмоции: мало ли что, может, он почувствовал, что Ронни нацелился на новую дорогу?

Уизли отмахнулся, снова сел и закрыл глаза, как ему показалось, на минуточку.

* * *

Пальцы невесомо касались лица, рисовали волны-дорожки на шее, спускались на грудь. Рон улыбнулся лениво, не открывая глаз — сон был хорошим.

Он поднял руку, не глядя, почувствовал тепло чужой гладкой кожи, широко и медленно повел вверх по мягкому бедру, на талию. Захотелось открыть глаза, увидеть… Рон открыл, плохо понимая, что это уже не сон, явь: лиловатый сладкий дымок плыл по комнате, желтоватым огнем горела лампа, тускло освещая гибкое тело прямо над ним — кожа темная, матовая, бархатная.

Уизли запрокинул голову, чтобы увидеть глаза: он помнил каждую точку в них, каждый блик — кофейное зерно с теплыми оттенками янтаря. Да нет, просто карие, но тогда казались — особенные. Прямой чуть широкий нос, излом бровей со сдвоенным шрамиком на левой, пухлые, совершенно развратные губы, длинная красивая шея и трогательно маленькие ушки — будь Рон так же беспамятен, как Локхарт, он и тогда не смог бы забыть ни черточки хорошо знакомого лица.

Но впотьмах и в полудреме не было видно ни зги, только по-змеиному извивался в странном танце кто-то незнакомый.

«Подарок», — мелькнуло сквозь дурман воспоминание.

Через то ли юбку, то ли шаровары, испещренные разрезами от бедра до щиколоток, проглядывали стройные, но явно женские ноги, короткая маечка прикрывала небольшую крепкую грудь, подрагивал мягкий живот, звенели на руках браслеты.

Сон развеялся, будто и не бывало. За глазными яблоками стукнул первый острый молоточек головной боли.

— Кто ты?

— Хозяин сказал, что я должна украсить твою ночь, саиб, — колокольчиком прозвенел знакомый голосок у самого уха, — потому что ты очень меня любишь и всегда заказываешь.

— Марджана, — слабо улыбнулся Рон, не думая о мелькнувшем сожалении.

— Кто снился саибу, что он захотел проснуться? Кого хотел ласкать?

— Никого. Просто сон, — соврал Рон, приподнимаясь на подушках. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть.

— Я с тобой на всю ночь! — она уселась на его бедрах, сняла тонкое полупрозрачное покрывало с лица и улыбнулась радостно и беззаботно. — Здравствуй, Рошан.

— Здравствуй. Захид тут стол накрыл, как на свадьбу — поешь, опять, небось, не ела толком.

— Ты всегда хочешь меня накормить! — засмеялась Марджана. — Почему?

— Привычка от мамы — ей было важно, чтобы голодным никто не ушел, — Рон зевнул и потянулся.

— Вы бедно жили? — Джана понимающе покивала, слезла с него, уселась за столик, по-турецки согнув ноги, и принялась выбирать вкусности с тарелок. — Моя бабушка тоже всегда сначала накормит, потом уже всё остальное. А ты что не ешь?

— Наелся. Да и устал, как собака, не хочется.

— Тогда пойдем?

— Поешь и пойдем, — Рон согласно кивнул, встал, разминая спину.

Марджану он встретил здесь, у Захида. Она танцевала для гостей, разносила напитки и изредка «развлекала» клиентов в закрытых кабинках или у них дома. Рон не осуждал, не брезговал и не смотрел с презрением. Он успел всякого навидаться: жизнь, она не сахар и не медовые реки. Проститутка может быть хорошим человеком, а от воспитанных и благородных и нож в спину в порядке вещей. Уизли мастером комплиментов раньше не был и сейчас не стал, но даже неуклюжие попытки сказать Марджане приятное радовали её, как девчонку, смущая до румянца. Видевшая в жизни мало доброты, Джана тянулась к нему и искренне радовалась, стараясь благодарить его незатейливыми ласками и простой женской заботой, похожей на материнскую. Наверное, им друг друга было жалко, каждому по-своему.

Марджана поела, закуталась в огромный платок по самый нос, только и блестели озорные темные глаза, и они ушли через черный ход, чтобы не мелькать лишний раз. Дома Рон вымылся и лег, чувствуя, что сил не осталось совсем, голова принялась болеть сильнее и ломит спину. Джана свернулась под боком, понимая, что сейчас ему не до секса и не до разговоров. Она гладила его по волосам, тихонечко мурлыкала какую-то арабскую песню, длинную и тягучую, как солнечный марроканский день. Движения её пальцев, мерное жужжание вентиляторных лопастей под потолком, далекие звуки улиц и тихий голос над ухом убаюкивали, Рон совершенно расслабился и уснул.

А когда проснулся, Марджаны уже не было, солнце полосками света пробивалось из-за закрытых ставен, вентилятор всё так же шумел, а в кресле сидел Захид. И по выражению его лица Рона понял, что ничего хорошего это утро не принесло.

— Ты проспал больше суток, Рошан, — сказал он. — И прежде чем захочешь меня убить, скажу — это случилось в моем доме, я не позаботился о безопасности гостя и друга, прости.

Спросонья Рональд никак не мог понять, о чем Захид толкует. Он встал, открыл холодильник, достал бутылку воды и выпил залпом, чувствуя, как отступает сумасшедшая жажда и возвращаются силы.

* * *

Конечно, убивать Рон никого не стал. Было обидно до слез и очень горько. Но хуже всего, что обвинить никого Ронни не мог — Захид действительно был ни при чем, хотя по восточным порядкам и был нарушен закон гостеприимства — один из самых важных и древних. Аль-Беджа не сам поднимался на ноги, не сам стал очень уважаемым человеком на магрибском Базаре: здесь, среди песка и редких оазисов, всё решала поддержка родни, племени. Захид был хитрым, умным и ловким дельцом, который видел выгоду в западных порядках и охотно перенимал лучшее, но даже аль-Беджа не мог оставаться один и распоряжаться собой, как хотел — его род был крепким, основательным, но не самым богатым. И если глава приказывал угощать заезжего англичанина ужином, то Захид подчинялся — таков закон, таковые неписанные правила и таков долг. А долги в пустыне чтили свято, даже если на душе было неспокойно, ужин казался подозрительным, и испуганный, печальный взгляд Джаны, который она так тщательно прятала, не добавлял покоя.

Он не знал, кому Рон перешел дорогу, не знал, что его захотят отравить и понятия не имел, кто и чем заставил Марджану согласиться подсыпать яд в питьё или в еду. Саму Джану уже не спросить — мало ли людей пропадает бесследно с кривых жарких улочек? Да и кто будет искать ничтожную продажную девку? Последним её видел мальчонка-посыльный, которому она дала медяк и попросила бежать к Захиду, предупредить, что Рошану нужна помощь.

Сутки, пока Рон спал, аль-Беджа искал лекарей, выясняя, что с его другом. Сутки аль-Беджа собирал слухи и сплетни — единственные правдивые новости магрибского Базара. По крайней мере, честнее и правдивее лондонского «Ежедневного Пророка». Единственный заказ, который его английский друг взял со стороны — это заказ какого-то заезжего богача, который хотел проверить верность своей жены. По-тихому проверить для начала, а потом он уже и сам разберется. Рон буквально за три-четыре дня разузнал и о совсем молоденьком любовнике, и о деньгах, которыми неосторожная матрона без счета одаривала начинающего жиголо, и о тайном месте их свиданий, и о проданных драгоценностях. Пухлую папочку с фотографиями он обменял на конверт с гонораром, и больше ни заказчика, ни его жены не видел, а вскоре забыл, закрутившись в делах.

— Рошан, здесь так не принято, — вздохнул Захид, выслушав его рассказ. — Неверную жену бьют камнями прилюдно, а если семья жены уважаемая, и муж не хочет позора для её рода, то он просто отдает неверную на суд её отца, а уже тот сам наказывает дочь при всех членах семьи в доме мужа. Никаких судов, доказательств неверности и дележа имущества — это всё у вас, на Западе.

Пока Захид выяснял, что это за богач такой был, Рон поискал копии фотографий. Просто на удачу — обычно, удалял сразу после дела. Но тут ему повезло, он нашел один размытый, плохой снимок. И когда показал его аль-Бедже, зашедшему сказать, что никакого богача никогда не было, то понял, дело-то совсем швах — Захид как-то разом сник, сел на диванчик и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты её знаешь?

— Знаю, — согласился тот. — Лучше бы не знали ни ты, ни я.

Он пожевал губы, повздыхал ещё и спросил:

— У тебя остались друзья в Англии? Напиши им, пусть найдут одного человека.

— Кого?

— Ты слышал о семье Забини? — ответил Захид и испугался реакции Рона, который почти упал на кровать, и простонал. — Тебе плохо? Больно?

— Вот мало того, что отравили, так теперь ещё и эти? Без них никак? — голос у Уизли звучал глухо и отчаянно.

— Никак, Рошан. А ты их знаешь?

— Лучше бы не знал! — плюнул в сердцах Рон и встал. — Дашь птицу? Напишу письмо.

Захид явно недоумевал, но не стал задавать лишние вопросы, ушел, оставляя Рона сочинять послание.

«Судьба какая-то пр _о_ клятая», — Уизли потер виски и сел писать тому, кого надеялся не видеть до конца жизни как минимум. — «Хотя, этот конец не за горами, в общем-то. Бойтесь своих желаний».

Он не знал, как начать, о чем написать. «Меня отравили, приезжай, отдашь долг»? «Умираю, жду»? Никаких недомоганий, никаких признаков отравления Рональд пока не чувствовал. Только сонливость и головную боль, но их можно было списать на усталость и духоту, да странную зябкую вялость, как при простуде. Если лекарь ошибся, то Рон после этого письма будет выглядеть не просто идиотом, как раньше, а ещё и истеричкой в придачу.

Парализующего страха смерти он не чувствовал. Ронни пока не осознал, насколько всё серьезно: понял, что кто-то использует его для своих игр и решил убрать с дороги от греха подальше. Но «убрать» — это убить, быстро и верно, а не подливать медленный яд, которого ты ещё не чувствуешь, но который уже запустил обратный отсчет жизни. Зачем нужна эта отсрочка?

Страшно не было. Просто хотелось, чтобы скорее пришел Захид, чтобы вязкая и душная тишина комнаты наконец-то рассыпалась пылью. Чтобы на него просто охотились, а отравление оказалось жестокой, но ошибкой.

Когда аль-Беджа вернулся с птицей, записка была уже готова.

«Я в Марракеше. Мне нужна твоя помощь».

* * *

К ночи, уставший и осунувшийся Захид поддался уговорам и ушел: дела требовали внимания, да и какой смысл сидеть и ждать непонятно чего. Рон настойчиво его выставил, обещая лечь спать, никуда не ходить и прислать патронуса, ежели что.

Сначала Ронни думал его обмануть: тревожно было за Марджану, он хотел выяснить хоть что-то. Но спать хотелось неимоверно, глаза слипались, и от зевков болела челюсть, в голове набатом стучала боль, и плюсом ко всему стал пробиваться сухой сердечный кашель. Он походил по квартирке, попытался прибраться, но сон победил — Рон как в тёмную пропасть провалился. А проснулся от частого стука в дверь.

Кое-как впотьмах доплетясь до прихожей, он потянул за ручку, открывая и замер. На пороге стоял Блейз.

— Не ждал так рано, — выдавил из себя Уизли, отодвигаясь и давая пройти гостю, — ты быстро.

— Да, просто подвернулась возможность, — последовал небрежный, но с долей нервозности ответ.

Забини вошёл в комнату и осмотрелся, пока Рон зажигал свет, искал майку и шлёпки.

— Не хоромы, знаю, — заметил Рональд презрительную мину. — В гостинице наверняка будет лучше, так что потерпи. По крайней мере, тут не от чего заразиться, всё чисто, просто бардак — тебе не придется протирать руки спиртом или надевать противогаз. Воды дать?

— Дать, — согласился Блейз, поймал закрытую бутылку, которую Рон достал из холодильника, и сел на диван, отдуваясь и полностью игнорируя гостеприимный сарказм. — Я ещё не заходил в гостиницу.

— Сразу ко мне? Какая честь! Так приятно, — хмыкнул Уизли, беспардонно плюхаясь на кровать.

Он дотянулся до палочки, вызвал патронуса, и вёрткий терьер моментально исчез из вида.

— Захид? — Блейз, услышав имя получателя сообщения, нахмурился. — Кто это такой?

— Друг, — коротко бросил Рон и закрыл глаза, пережидая легкое головокружение.

— Ты заболел?

— Почти — отравили. Захид сказал, что нужно вызвать тебя.

— Отравили?! — Забини вскочил с места. — Когда? Кто?

— Вчера… нет, позавчера. Или?.. Захид расскажет. Не кричи только.

— Тебе плохо? Может… воды или ещё что? — голос Блейза прозвучал совсем рядом.

Рон открыл глаза: Забини хотел подойти к кровати и сесть, но не мог решиться. Он смотрел на Уизли, судорожно облизывал губы и сглатывал, отчего кадык отрывисто дергался. Хотелось молча притянуть к себе, успокоить и заодно унять своё сердце, которое грозило из горла выпрыгнуть от непонятной радости — после их совместного прошлого, радоваться было особенно нечему. Но хотелось. Только сейчас Рон понял, как ждал и как мечтал вернуться не куда-то, а к кому-то — к Блейзу.

— Честное слово, обмен водой нам не поможет. И не делай вид, что ты обеспокоен — пока никого нет, можешь быть самим собой. Я тебе очень благодарен, что ты сорвался по первому зову, но будем откровенны — ты здесь не из большой любви ко мне, так? Ну и не надо тратить на показательные выступления время и силы сверх меры — первого раза было достаточно.

Пока всё это произносил, Рон жадно ловил каждую эмоцию на лице, каждое движение: трепещущие от закипающей злости крылья носа, сужающиеся глаза, поджатые губы. Всё такой же красивый. Всё такая же сука.

В комнате раздался хлопок аппарации и, прежде чем Уизли успел что-то сказать, Блейз уже развернулся, выставив палочку. Через мгновение все трое заговорили одновременно:

— Это Захид.

— Блейз?

— Не дергайся!

Не слушая приказа не дергаться, Захид выглянул из-за спины Блейза и сказал:

— Рошан, это Блейз Забини! — указал он на очевидное.

— Ну, я как бы догадался, — прокряхтел Рон, опять поднимаясь и усаживаясь. — Как я сказал, это Захид, Забини ты узнал, будем считать, что знакомство состоялось. Что тебя не устраивает? — он снова повернулся к аль-Бедже. — Ты хотел Забини — я его пригласил.

— Я говорил об ас-саида Забини! — удивленно и даже немного обиженно заявил Захид.

— Ну, прости, с его мамой я не знаком. Кого знал, того и притащил, — ответил Рон. — Не выкидывать же человека на улицу теперь? Он даже в гостиницу не пошел, так торопился ко мне!

— Вы друзья? — аль-Беджа даже пальцем указал на них.

— Со школы, — кивнул Рон, не давая ни слова вставить Блейзу. — Захид, он только приехал, ещё не знает ничего. Расскажешь? Думаю, Блейз не откажется попросить свою маму о помощи, если сам не сможет ничего сделать.

— Не откажусь, — сквозь зубы процедил Забини, бросая уничтожающий, вовсе не дружеский взгляд на Рона.

Захид выудил из кармана два фиала с Укрепляющим, один дал выпить Рону и принялся рассказывать о деле. Блейз слушал внимательно, хмурился и бросал осторожные взгляды на Уизли. Тщательно рассмотрел женщину на фотографии, но узнать не смог. После рассказа, он задал ещё пару вопросов, осмотрел пальцы и ногти на руках Рональда и снова сел на диван.

— Да, похоже. У меня нет стопроцентной уверенности, но похоже очень, — резюмировал он глухим голосом.

— На что похоже? — спросил Рон, когда затянувшееся молчание ему надоело.

— На Аква Тофана.  
— Обожаю когда всем всё ясно, — буркнул Уизли. — И? Расшифруешь для умом скорбных?

— Яд, действует медленно, считается, что противоядия нет, — чеканно ответил Блейз и потер лицо ладонями.

— Считается? То есть, оно существует? Может, не будешь кокетничать и сразу расскажешь? Я помню — ты умница, молодец и вообще королевская болонка, но это я тут умираю, и мне хочется узнать подробности, что это за Аква Херана, и к какому числу заказывать траурный марш.

— Может, хватит?! — взъярился Блейз. — Я не учебник по зельям, чтобы выдавать все ответы сразу!

— Ну, не знаю! У Гермионы это всегда получалось, — съязвил Рон.

— Какого лысого гоблина тогда ты её не позвал, раз твоя Гермиона такая умная?!

— А то не знаешь, какого! Захид сказал, что нужен Забини, — тебя и позвал!

— А если б не сказал, ты бы и пальцем не шевельнул мне написать?!

— Лучше сдохнуть!

— Э… — протянул удивленный до крайности Захид, переводя ошарашенный взгляд с одного на другого. — Не нужно кричать. Тем более тебе, Рошан, — покой, сон, помнишь? Водички дать?

Рон махнул рукой и снова лёг, закрывая рукой глаза. Блейз выдохнул, сел на край кровати и опустил голову.

— Замнем для ясности, — вздохнул Уизли, — нервы. Что там с этой пакостью и противоядием?

— Аква Тофана — старый яд, рецепт неизвестен, противоядия нет. Так считается официально. Неофициально: есть люди, которые знают, как яд готовить и как нейтрализовать, — Блейз не смотрел на Рона. — Ингредиенты для противоядия в основном такие же, как и для самого яда, немного отличаются: пока буду их искать, пошлю письмо маме — она не в Европе, но придет, как только сможет. Прости, Рон, я пока умею только основу варить.

— Да нормально всё, — хмыкнул Ронни. — Я не в обиде. Успеем — хорошо, нет — не смертельно. То есть… ты понял.

Захид тяжело вздохнул и встал:

— Мы с Блейзом пойдем на Базар: поговорим, закажем всё, что нужно для основы. Наш гость поест с дороги, опять же. А ты, Рошан, поспи.

— Ему нельзя одному оставаться! — тут же возразил Забини.

— Можно, — Рон повернулся на бок и посмотрел на него. — Пока я хочу только спать, Укрепляющее у меня есть, вода есть. Если что, дам знать. Идите. А ты, Захид, попробуй узнать хоть что-нибудь о Марджане, ладно? Пожалуйста.

— Её ищут, Рошан, я бы не бросил девочку, — аль-Беджа нагнулся, похлопал Уизли по плечу и вышел.

Блейз потоптался ещё с минуту, не зная, что сказать.

— Иди уже, — махнул на него рукой Рон.

— Я быстро.

Забини вышел, щёлкнул замок входной двери и всё стихло. Рональд перевернулся на спину и устало улыбнулся: сам как был дураком, так и остался. И забота Блейза не от сердца, и примчался тот как на пожар не от большой любви, а всё равно — приятно. Тепло.

Рон крепко сжал покрывало в руках: накатывало понимание — никуда не деться. Это не Бодроперцовое варить, тут за пару часов не управиться, иначе лица у аль-Беджа и Забини не были бы такие излишне спокойные. Пока ещё найдется мамаша Блейза, пока сварится основа — они могут не успеть. Значит, в запасе осталась пара дней. Или даже сутки.

Был порыв позвать своих, но потом Рон представил, как примчится Гарри, Гермиона… Как друг будет успокаивать его, а у самого руки дрожат; как Гермиона вытрясет из Захида какие-нибудь книги, и не будет спать, тратя на поиски каждую минуту. Мама, седая и со слезами на глазах, будет варить бесполезные для Рона, но нужные для её спокойствия бульоны, чтобы Рональд набирался сил… И папа, выцветший, с залысинами, ставший каким-то маленьким за последние годы, будет сидеть, смотреть, пытаться улыбаться, может, шахматы на кровати расставит, чтобы отвлечь и отвлечься. Джинни так вообще беременная — ей нельзя волноваться. А Джордж… Не сказать, чтобы они с братом были так уж близки, но вторую смерть Джо не потянет. В общем, Рон отчаянно нуждался в поддержке, ему так хотелось домой, в Нору, где на чердаке привычно подвывал бы упырь, где можно спрятаться под одеялом, накрывшись с головой, и ничего не бояться. Но нет уже старой Норы, нет упыря и сам Рон слишком взрослый. Да и одеяло максимум от кого может защитить — от воображаемой бабайки, против ядов в крови оно бессильно.

Он подумал, что если всё получится, сразу же свалит из Марокко в Лондон, повидает всех, будет сидеть дома, травить байки о том, как травили его, но Уизли просто так не извести… А если не получится, то лучше уйти одному, по-тихому. Ещё неизвестно, как оно всё будет-то: судороги там, или боль, или вообще под себя ходить. Не нужно им видеть.

Рон ещё поразмышлял и встал: пока есть силы и ум ясный, нужно написать письма. Попрощаться по-человечески. Вроде, так полагается — закрывать долги перед смертью? Писем для родных хватит. Марджану найдет Захид, нужно будет распорядиться, чтобы часть денег, которые Рон скопил, отдали её семье, если что. Ну и аль-Бедже убытки возместить, тоже не забыть бы. Остается только Блейз. Значит, хорошо, что приехал именно он.

Хорошо…

Рон сел, достал пергамент и принялся за письма.

* * *

Ожидания никогда не оправдываются. Никогда! Просто злой рок какой-то: чтобы бы Рон ни запланировал, о чем бы ни мечтал и на что ни настраивался, обязательно всё пойдет через мантикорову задницу.

Он всё обдумал, по полочкам разложил, даже составил нечто вроде завещания, как приличный волшебник. И вместо мужественной смерти или чудесного избавления от неё, Рон ходил по крошечной квартире, то и дело пил воду, обливался потом, принимал душ по сто раз на дню и ругался, ничуть не хуже портового грузчика.

Эта надменная скотина — Блейз — вернулся и заявил, что будет жить здесь, гостиница отменяется. И, конечно, Рон послал его на хер, потому что места мало, жарко, и просто не хотелось видеть. Он втайне мечтал и с ним обойтись письмом или выкарабкаться и умотать по-тихому: жопа об жопу, и кто дальше отлетит, вот и вся любовь. Опять же, если организм будет постепенно отказывать, то тут можно такого насмотреться!.. А опять выглядеть в глазах Забини слабаком, пусть и не по своей воле, не хотелось. Рон остро переживал собственную возможную беспомощность — лучше уж сразу, того…

— Нет, я, безусловно, всё понимаю, — вещал Блейз, — но… проститутка? Да ещё и не первой свежести!..

— Марджане всего двадцать семь, — невнятно пробурчал Рональд, так не вовремя засунув в рот кусок лепешки с сыром. — И не твоё дело.

— Чему тебя только в школе авроров учили?

— Спецкурса по траханью мозгов нам не читали. Зато ты, как я погляжу, отлично его усвоил.

— Найдешь ты её, и что? — Блейз взаимно игнорировал поддевки.

— Узнаю, чем помочь: денег дать, вывезти из Марокко.

Блейз что-то шипел в ответ, метко плевался злой иронией, прицельно бил сарказмом и всячески изгалялся в своем стиле. Рон отбрехивался с разной степенью интенсивности, от бурчания до гневного крика. Последние часы жизни проходили нескучно.

В какой-то момент Уизли дошел до крика, швырнул в стену невесть как завалявшуюся в квартире медную вазочку и уже собрался в принудительном порядке за шкирку избавляться от гостя, когда накатила дурнота, во рту мгновенно стало кисло и много слюны, под веками полыхнули искры, и Рон, галопом метнулся в туалет. Выворачивало наизнанку сильно, казалось, сейчас выйдут желудок с кишками, и мозги сольются туда же. Когда отпустило, Рон закрыл крышку, протянул руку, чтобы нажать на рычаг смыва воды и остался сидеть рядом с унитазом, пытаясь отдышаться. Нос был заложен, из глаз градом катились слезы. Слава Мерлину, Забини остался в комнате — ещё бы его тут для полного счастья не хватало.

— Рон, — как в ответ на мысли, тихо позвал Блейз, который, как оказалось, сидел с другой стороны неплотно закрытой двери.

— Что?

— Нам надо поговорить.

— Серьезно? Я выблевал даже воспоминания о еде, мы сидим на полу, подпирая с двух сторон туалетную дверь. Да, Блейз, давай поговорим, почему нет.

Ронни кое-как встал, поплескал в лицо не такой уж холодной водой из-под крана, прополоскал рот и посмотрел в зеркало: красный, опухший немного, мокрый и жалкий, как дворовый кот.

Блейз по-прежнему ждал за дверью, только теперь не на полу. Он стоял и внимательно смотрел на Рона, ожидая ответа. И, кажется, Уизли впервые видел на его лице растерянность.

— Лягу, — сообщил Рон о своих планах и пошаркал к кровати. — Хочешь говорить — говори. Только без твоих этих… выпедрёжей. Я устал, реально.

Забини молча шел за ним, подождал, когда Рон уляжется, принес чашку, налил воды, охладил чарами и дал напиться. Через пару долгих минут, Ронни успокоился, унялась боль в потревоженном желудке, и стало легче дышать.

— Только не ори, Морганы ради, — как-то тихо, словно стараясь кого-то не разбудить, предупредил Блейз и лёг рядом, едва касаясь своей рукой руки Уизли.

— Сил нет орать, — так же тихо ответил Рон, надеясь, что волнительную дрожь можно будет списать на нездоровье.

— Почему ты тогда ушёл? Не сказал ничего, не предупредил.

— Мне пережёванное невкусно.

— Не понял, — дёрнулся Забини.

— Всё ты понял, — отмахнулся Рональд. — Выдумал какой-то долг жизни, задурил голову и себе и мне. Я-то думал, что у нас с тобой всё серьёзно.

Уизли поморщился от того, как слюняво и глупо это прозвучало. Но тогда, когда Блейз появился в его жизни, вертелся рядом, что-то вещал про долги, про карму и всё в том же духе, он крепко достал Рона. Обижать и посылать не хотелось: слизеринский гад хоть и с неохотой, но явно от души хвостом таскался за Ронни, словно ожидая, когда тому можно будет спасти жизнь в ответ. И Рон сделал единственную на его взгляд толковую вещь — он решил посидеть по-мужски, выпить, поговорить, под это дело всё всем простить и отвязаться от смешной пиявки. А в результате всё полетело в тартарары, ибо, как уже было сказано, все планы и благие намерения Рональда Уизли шли через мантикорову задницу. Пиявка не удовлетворилась совместным распитием огневиски, заверениями в прощении, дружбе и прочем, что полагается в алкогольном дурмане обещать — она нашла новое, совершенно неожиданное место, куда присосаться. В прямом смысле.

И если раньше Рон старался вспомнить наутро, что творил вечером, то в этот раз он очень хотел бы забыть. Рот этот бесстыжий, с полными губами, которые смотрелись идеально именно на его, роновом, члене, черные соски на кофейной коже, ухоженные пальцы, которые мяли темные яички и в рваном ритме дергали член с розовыми прожилочками-складочками. И то, как плотно обхватывала его узкая, бархатная задница, в которую Уизли готов был кончать вечно, даже под угрозой скорой смерти, как грёбанная сумчатая мышь из Австралии. Оно того стоило. Каждая минута.

Обещая, что это первый и последний раз, утром Рон старался не смотреть на изгибы спины и крепкие круглые ягодицы, пытаясь выбраться из-под руки, звездочкой развалившегося на кровати Блейза. А надо было сразу аппарировать, как есть, с голой жопой без штанов, потому что тихо улизнуть не получилось, зато очень даже хорошо вышло нарушить своё обещание, как только зашевелился проснувшийся от уизлиевских вошканий Блейз. Ничуть не хуже получилось, кстати, чем прошедшей ночью, зато на трезвую голову.

Рон увяз, утонул в новом для себя чувстве: ничего особенного Блейз не делал, но Уизли ощущал сумасшедшую радость от того, какой он сам рядом с Забини. Язвить и ругаться умели оба, трахались так, что дыхание перехватывало, заумных разговоров не вели, не нужно было сдерживаться, нечего было смущаться или стыдиться. Рона отпустило — он с удивлением понял, что уже не один год жил с диким, устрашающим чувством вины и бессилием исправить хоть что-то. Никому в голову не приходило сказать такое, но Рональд очень чётко понимал — лучше бы это он умер, а не Фредди. Это он, Ронни, всегда… не получался, не дотягивал, это ему мама вечно тыкала успехами старших братьев — было бы правильнее, если бы остался Фредди. И хотя война закончилась, Гарри был жив, счастлив и чуть не светился Люмосом рядом с Джинни, а Гермиона снова училась в Хоге, изредка, как по расписанию, присылая радостные письма с долгими рассуждениями о непонятном и, в сущности, неинтересном, и оба по-прежнему его любили... Всё было хорошо, но простить себя Рон не мог. Не получалось отпустить и жить дальше, зная, что единожды, когда всё зависело от него, он поддался слабости и страху, позволил медальону взять верх и бросил своих друзей. Одних, в лесу, где полно егерей и умереть было, как два пальца о булыжник.

После учился с серединки на половинку, и не мог сказать, что Аврорат — это предел его мечтаний, как, например, у Гарри. А чего он хочет, и сам не знал. Бестолковый.

Блейз показался неправильным, но заслуженным счастьем.

Ошибочка вышла.

— Ты же со мной из-за долга…

— Это ты сейчас так толсто намекаешь, что я шлюха? — мгновенно перебил Блейз, приподнимаясь.

— Давай кто-то один будет говорить или я очень тебе мешаю разговорами, пока ты меня перебиваешь?

Яростное сопение стало ответом. Ну, хоть не орет и не аппарирует в никуда. С темпераментом Забини это было само собой разумеющимся.

— Ты со мной возился из-за долга, в который я не верил и не верю сейчас. Так уж вышло, что всё скатилось до… интрижки. Никто не считает тебя шлюхой. Но, Блейз, я же знаю, что ты любишь Малфоя. А тогда не знал. О чем было говорить-то?

— С какого бока тут Драко? — взъерепенился Забини.

— С правого! — ответно заорал Рон, тоже поднимаясь. — Ты не ушел в подвалы, как остальные слизеры, поперся за ним в Выручай-комнату, хотя на Лорда и на Гарри тебе было срать с Астрономической башни! Ты почти всё время держал его за руку и даже на мою метлу сел только тогда, когда увидел, что Гарри забирает Малфоя! Ты же… кха… кха... ты…

— Рон! Рон, всё, успокойся, — Забини вскочил, схватил палочку, налил воды, обнял его, давая опереться себе на грудь, и стал поить, придерживая чашку. — Давай, не будем больше об этом?

— Давай, — откашлялся Рональд и снова лёг. — Отлично поговорили.

Блейз укрыл мелко подрагивающего от озноба Рона тонким одеялом и опять умостился рядом.

— Это было другое, — сказал он, думая о Драко.

— Неважно, — устало ответил Рон. — Какая теперь разница? Лучше скажи, сколько мне ещё? При самом плохом раскладе, если твоя мама не найдется или не успеет.

Забини молчал достаточно долго: всё его существо протестовало против мысли, что Рон может умереть, но закрывать глаза на такую возможность, пусть даже мизерную, было не по-мужски.

— Дня три. Четыре — максимум. Но я уверен, что мама приедет раньше, письмо уже отправил.

Солнце катилось к горизонту, зачастили шаги спешащих по своим делам людей, далеко запел муэдзин. Блейз прислушивался к непривычному шуму чужой жизни и знакомому сонному дыханию рядом.

Забини лежал и думал, как всё получилось глупо: нелепая школьная влюбленность в Малфоя, желание соревноваться с ним, доказывать если не превосходство, то равенство. И сколько раз потом корил себя за показушное мужество и желание побыть героем: если бы он не кинулся за Драко в Выручай-комнату, ничего не случилось бы! Никакого долга перед Уизли.

Кто же знал, что это такая важная традиция, которую никак не отменить и не проигнорировать — долг Жизни. Бадави, чья кровь сильнее всего говорила в нем, считали такой долг важнее дружбы, важнее любви и даже собственной чести. Впервые на памяти Блейза мама была категорична, в приказном порядке отправляя его к чёрту на рога, искать этого Крысли и откупаться словом или делом.

Блейз не знал, не предполагал и не хотел, чтобы всё закончилось постелью. Он злился на упертого тугодума Рональда, который ржал и огрызался в ответ на попытки объяснить насчет долгов и прочего — тупой гриффовский тролль! И только проснувшись утром, получив вторую порцию отличного секса, валяясь в кровати до обеда после того, как Рон ушёл, Забини понял, как ему хотелось именно этого.

Во многом надуманная, детская любовь к Малфою и любовью-то не была: романтическое желание высокодуховно страдать, слагать патетичные стихи, тайно наблюдать за объектом своих желаний, десятки раз смаковать любой жест и слово, даже простой трёп в гостиной окрашивая символами и знаками взаимности, при этом ещё гормоны, пубертат и совсем не туманные желания тела. Блейз тогда сам толком не знал, чего хотел. Ох, права же была Паркинсон, когда смеялась и говорила, что ничего, кроме хорошего мужика сверху, Забини не надо. Стерва…

Иногда он представлял их с Уизли, как пару: вместе жить, вместе выходить куда-то, общие развлечения, друзья, интересы. Но какие интересы могли быть у аврора и… кого? Тот же Малфой словно бы невзначай, но точнёхонько в цель, как умел только он, интересовался: чем Блейз собирается заниматься? В ответ на такой же вопрос, заданный ехидным тоном, Драко отшучивался, что ему-то война выбора не оставила: финансы, юриспруденция — Малфою нужно было зарабатывать новую репутацию и новые сейфы. Блейз же не мог сказать, чем хочет заниматься — ничем. Даже путешествовать было скучно: всё сто раз видено, не впечатляет.

И как же первое время бесил жизнелюбивый Уизли умением изумляться мелочам и радоваться им, как ребенок! Он знал, что будет аврором, что это его выбор и его работа, не метался в поисках, не страдал лишними вопросами и, как казалось Блейзу, интеллектом. И жил при этом! Жил гораздо насыщеннее и полнее, чем Забини.

Оказалось, что быть умным и быть мудрым — не одно и то же. Блейз был начитан, умён, элегантен. Рон — простак, за которого было бы стыдно в приличном обществе, многого не знал и откровенно плевал на это. Но он был житейски мудрым: терпел заскоки и капризы Забини, увлечённо его слушал, восхищался в своем, простецком стиле, что всё равно неизменно льстило Блейзу. Откровенный, искренний, отзывчивый, Рон любил его так, словно не боялся быть уязвимым и доверял полностью. Забини привык к такому вот открытому Уизли, думая, что тот слишком приземлённый и мало что понимает, хотя и очень хороший парень. По принципу «пустячок, а приятно».

«Мне пережёванное невкусно». А сильно резануло-то по душе! Добродушный и грубоватый простофиля оказался не так уж примитивен и слеп.

Когда после выпуска из Аврората Рональд исчез, Забини сделал вид, что ему всё равно — таких любовников у него ещё сотня будет. Мало ли что, бывает — ну, поссорились, ну наговорил Блейз всякого сгоряча — вернутся Уизли, никуда не денется, опять будет хвостиком помахивать. Но время шло, а хвостов не наблюдалось, как и сотен поклонников: не потому, что популярностью Забини не пользовался, а потому, что не хотел, как отрезало. Никак не мог заставить себя наплевать и забыть, закрывать глаза на фальшь и неискренность, за которыми скрывалась обыкновенная равнодушная похоть. Забини привык к тому, что его любили, нежили, холили, лелеяли и всё это по-настоящему. Уизли был живой, тёплый, а без него стало вдруг как-то картонно и пусто. Пустячок незаметно превратился если не в главное, то в значимое.

Грязнокровная заучка Грейнджер вернулась и теперь то и дело попадалась на глаза: Блейз невольно следил за ней и за Поттером — ждал, что Рон объявится с ними. Но того и след простыл, как в воду канул. И вот теперь, лежа на одной с ним кровати, на Забини накатило понимание: всё Уизли видел и понимал — невольное отношение свысока, призрак Малфоя в жизни Блейза, разговоры про долг Жизни, «случайные» неловкости — не та одежда в ресторане, не те манеры, не та речь. Рональд только делал вид, что не обращает внимания, что не замечает своей неуместности… А неуместным оказался Забини, который самоутверждался непонятно ради какой цели. Не делом, не поступками, а показухой.

Три-четыре дня. И Рона может не стать — он просто уснёт в очередной раз и не проснётся, остановится сердце и дыхание. Не будет в мире простоватого, грубого, нелепого Рональда Уизли. И никогда больше — никогда! — Блейз не сможет окунуться в такую простую и понятную жизнь. Будут деньги, рестораны, клубы, курорты, тусовки. Фальшивки, блестяшки-однодневки. Максимум, чем он сможет поражать эту публику — любовными победами. Но пропускать через свою постель ряды мальчиков и девочек Блейз не хотел: он с детства очень остро реагировал на любой намек о матери, которая заработала себе имя и состояние не совсем умом. Нет, Альда Забини не была красивой глупышкой, но именно внешность и сексуальность были её главными орудиями в борьбе за положение. За такое научную степень не дают, это вам не двенадцать способов применения крови дракона открыть!

Он гордился собой по привычке, потому что в детстве внушили, что лучший, умный и достойный. Но со всем этим чемоданом самоуверенности Блейз ничего не мог сделать, чтобы помочь Рону. Не потому, что долг позвал, а потому, что — Рон.

Забини осторожно протянул руку и накрыл горячие уизлиевские пальцы своими: он не мог потерять, не хотел, не верил, что такое в принципе может случиться! Это же.. его!

— Ты не должен был уходить, — прошептал он.

— Нужно было раньше уйти, — неожиданно произнес Рон, хотя Блейз на ответ не рассчитывал. — Сам виноват: видел же, что не пара тебе, что ничего толкового из нас не выйдет. Но замкнуло что-то, потащился на любовные подвиги. Теперь это неважно, всё как есть.

— Важно! — Забини не выпустил чужие пальцы, только крепче их сжал. — Мы никогда не говорили…

Он приподнялся, нависая над Уизли. В оранжевых сумерках рыжие волосы были ещё ярче, россыпь мелких веснушек на удивительно белой для солнечного Марокко коже, серые глаза и маленькие вертикальные морщинки на щеках, там, где ямочки — Рон любил улыбаться.

— Я не позволю тебе умереть. И не уйду, потому что нам нужно поговорить. Мне нужно.

Блейз потянулся поцеловать, но Рон остановил, прикасаясь к губам кончиками пальцев.

— Не надо…

— Не отталкивай.

— А если заразишься?

В этом был весь Рональд: ежедневная незаметная забота и опека. Без набора банальных формальностей, незамысловато, естественно и необходимо.

— Неуч, — сдерживаясь, чтобы не распуститься окончательно, выдавил смешок Блейз, — это не инфекция. Чему только в школе учился?

— Толком ничему. Неуч же, — пожал плечами Рон, мягко оглаживая лицо.

Поцелуй был долгий, почти невинный, чистосердечный, чего Блейзу и не хватало всё прошедшее с их расставания время.

— Зря ты это.

— Я не из-за долга! — мгновенно вскипел Забини.

— Хоть бы раз дослушал, умник, — притворно вздохнул Уизли. — Не стоит нам — если не получится, чтобы тебе не изводиться.

И вот тут Блейз не выдержал: кое-как схватил в охапку, кажется, вместе с покрывалом, прижимал, заполошно что-то говорил, в чём-то признавался, подвывал почти без слёз, целовал в ухо, смеялся в ответ на закономерное возмущение, и обнимал всё крепче и крепче, словно так мог удержать.

Наверное, это и спасло положение — то, что они крепко прижались друг к другу, — когда деревянные ставни брызнули вдруг щепками и обломками тонких раскрашенных планок. Блейз ещё понять не успел, что происходит, а Рон рывком перевернул его, подмял под себя, мгновение переждал и скатился с кровати, всё ещё крепко вцепившись в плечи.

Забини ударился затылком, невольно зашипел, Рон ещё и рукой надавил на грудную клетку, опираясь, когда вставал. В общем, дезориентированный и с ноющей головой, он не успел подняться, как Уизли схватил палочку и снова метнулся к разбитой вдребезги раме окна, кидая в кого-то заклинания.

— Блейз?

— …

— Блейз?!

— В порядке, — прокряхтел Забини, поднимаясь.

— Лежи, — Рон тут же оказался рядом, надавил на многострадальную голову и сунул в руку его палочку. — Как скажу, аппарируешь к Захиду.

— Что?! — придушенно кашляя от пыли собрался возмутиться Блейз.

— Ты тут ничем… ах ты ж, сука!.. не поможешь. Я не тебе, — Рон привстал, аккуратно выглядывая на улицу. — Сиди здесь и не дергайся, — приказал он и выбежал из дома, как был, в одних только домашних штанах.

Блейз поднялся, отрепарил окно и ставни, разогнал пыль и всё-таки выглянул наружу: хорошо, что улочка была не центральная, тихая и напротив сплошная стена без окон — ни лишних глаз, ни лишних ушей. Он потоптался на пороге, но беспокойство пересилило: Рон слаб, нападающих могло быть больше одного, даже наверняка больше, нужно было помочь. Но куда именно бежать? Кривые проулки — словно пьяный Хагрид прокладывал — не просматривались, тут можно было пропасть с концами за любым поворотом, которых как блох на собаке — через каждые пару метров.

Рональд показался сам: вышел, раскашлялся, слабо стучал себя по груди. Блейз моментально подбежал, подхватил и помог дойти до дома, ещё раз оглядываясь в поисках зрителей, но улица оставалась пустой и безлюдной.

Быстро сообразив, что странные жесты у горла и подбородка — это просьба о воде, Забини дал Рону напиться и усадил его на диван.

— Сказал же не выходить, — выдохнул Уизли.

— Кто это был?

— Пёс его знает. Видно, мало показалось меня травануть. Или засветились вы с Захидом, — Рон растер грудь основанием ладони. — Сейчас собирай вещи, аппарируй к нему, расскажи, что случилось и передай, что я ложусь на дно. Он знает, где меня найти.

— Ты из ума совсем выжил?! Или решил в аврора поиграть? — вскочил Блейз, пылая праведным гневом.

— Не бузи, — поморщился Рон. — Слушай, а что ты всё время орёшь, а? Ты раньше не был таким нервным, больше язвил и насмехался. Собирайся, — Рон не спорил, не угрожал и не давил, просто смотрел так, что Блейз быстро терял свой пыл. — Захида проверят в первую очередь, от Базара ничего и никого не скроешь. Ты его гость, и по виду не чужак — тебе затеряться проще, даже особенно делать ничего не придётся, только переодеться с местное. Никому не будет интересно, что ты там варишь. А я заметнее шлюхи в церкви, и делать мне ничего нельзя, да и сил нет. Спрячусь так, что москит носа не подточит.

— Почему мне с тобой нельзя?

— Можно. Варить основу будешь на очаге из камней? На Базаре есть всё, что нужно, и там ты мне поможешь быстрее.

Одну долгую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, потом Блейз сорвался, кидая вещи в сумку как попало. Рон следил за ним молча до тех пор, пока Забини не схватил палочку.

— Стой, — Уизли перехватил руку, крепко сжимая запястье. — Ну, что ты? Стой…

Блейз упрямо сжимал губы, отворачивался, не смотрел в глаза, на скулах играли желваки.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не перевариваешь поступать так, как нужно, поперёк своим желаниям. Но нет времени на уговоры.

Рон разжал пальцы, отпуская руку Забини с зажатой в ней палочкой. Он стоял и ждал, и Блейз сдался:

— Уже сегодня я начну делать первые заготовки, а ты обещай мне… — Забини посмотрел на демонстративно выжидательную мину Уизли, — я должен знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. Если вдруг что, я душу вытрясу из Захида, но верну тебя сюда.

— В твоем умении душу вынимать я не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Рональд. — Пора.

Блейз поцеловал его, закрывая глаза и выдыхая — тяжело было не только уходить, но даже просто оторваться на миг, отойти на сантиметр от Рона.

— Я успею, — прошептал он и аппарировал.

Рон ещё раз оглядел квартиру, что-то прикинул в уме, махнул палочкой, собирая кое-какие свои пожитки, и тоже исчез с тихим хлопком воздуха.

* * *

Обманчиво близкие горы всех оттенков коричневого почти светились в вечерней заре. Сонно позвякивали бубенчики на копытах мулов, сухо шелестели листья пальм, едкий дымок от костра прибивался к земле, вякали козы в загоне, гортанно и певуче кричала расшалившимся детям бедуинка, закутанная по глаза в широкий темный плат, когда к границе маленького кочевого становища подошли трое. Ни верблюдов, ни машины, ни даже ослика при них не было — кто, откуда и как они появилась, для обычного человека было бы загадкой. Но худощавому бадави, который вышел из палатки и встал в проходе, уперев руки в бока, такие вопросы в голову не приходили, судя по всему, — он удивлён не был. Концы куфии чуть били его по вискам, геллаба свободно развевалась от слабого ветра с гор, и весь его вид выражал степенную уверенность и спокойствие. Первая к нему подошла, как ни странно, женщина, даже не стараясь продемонстрировать толику подчинения. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока, наконец, мужчина не выдержал и не улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ, широко и радостно, обняла, расцеловала в щеки, что-то прощебетала и вошла в шатер. Бадави только головой мотнул — мол, надо же, — ухмыльнулся и пошёл к костру, здороваться с остальными двумя гостями.

В полумраке шатра чадила горьковатым травным дымом жаровня, было тихо и пахло овчиной. Рон еле открыл глаза, посмотрел, кто это к нему пришел и слабо усмехнулся.

— Примерно так я и думал, — он тяжко сел на узком топчане, который служил кроватью. — Действительно рад вас видеть, ас-саида.

Она взяла плоскую чашку, достала из складок платья фиал, налила и помогла Рону выпить лекарство. Вкуса он не почувствовал, но через мгновение ему казалось, что в каждой даже самой крохотной венке поселились огненные муравьи — тянуло, щипало и кололо так, что Уизли еле терпел, покрываясь красным румянцем от натуги.

— Сейчас пройдет, — незнакомка скинула на пол плащ, платок и села, привычно изящно утраиваясь на высоких подушках. Нельзя сказать, что её лицо было полно сочувствия, но и обычной гримаски высокомерия тоже не наблюдалось, что можно считать за большую редкость. — Поговорим?

— О чем именно? — прокряхтел Рон, которому уже становилось легче, но не настолько, чтобы расслабляться окончательно. — Вы наверняка отлично в шахматы играете, да? Не буду врать, не всё понял, но многоходовка была красивая.

— Спасибо, — без тени кокетства ответила она, — но я не об этом.

* * *

Самое ценное, чему научился Рон в Аврорате, — это держать язык за зубами во всем, что касается работы. Поэтому, когда Захид на том самом ужине стал как-то слишком сентиментален и насторожен, Рон этого не пропустил мимо ушей, но промолчал. Как и промолчал, не задавая вполне ожидаемых вопросов о таинственной женщине, фотографию которой он показал аль-Бедже, но о которой так и не услышал ни слова. И если учесть, что Блейз Забини не был знаменитостью, то сразу узнавший его Захид только прибавил загадок. Но Рон ничего не говорил и ждал. И дождался нелепого нападения и разбитого окна: яд в его крови был верным средством, Уизли ничего не знал и, как все думали, ни о чём не догадывался — не было никакого смысла разносить ставни, с меткостью слепого крота кидаться из-за угла Петрификусом и убегать, будто нашкодившие на базаре мальчишки.

Рональд поступил так, как и ожидали от недалёкого англичанина: он заставил Блейза отправиться к Захиду и в тот же день передал приветы от аль-Беджа его родственникам, свято блюдущим бедуинские традиции кочевого уклада, но уже не первый год живущих в богатом оазисе к юго-востоку от Марракеша вполне оседлым бытом. И если кто-то думал, что Рон удивится, увидев здесь Марджану в традиционной одежде с закрытым лицом и совсем свежими брачными рисунками на кистях рук, то он сильно ошибался. Уизли сделал вид, что не замечает её, пока глава семьи не похвалился удачной свадьбой старшего по возрасту родича. Здесь узнавание Джане не грозило, а спокойная семейная жизнь будет сытой, и это как минимум — уж в этом доверять Захиду было можно, он же обещал о ней позаботиться.

Пока отлёживался и ждал вестей, Рон снова и снова прокручивал в голове все известные факты. Ему опять пришлось жертвовать собой в чужой игре: если честно, живые шахматы с обязательной подставой своей задницы под удар уже как-то надоели — хватило и одного раза в Хоге.

Он довольно быстро догадался, а ас-саида Забини только подтвердила, что его клиент, тот самый, что хотел уличить неверную жену, — шейх клана аль-Беджа, тунисских бедуинов, или, как они сами называли себя, бадави. Скомпрометированный недостойным поведением и несколькими неудачными сделками, он держался во главе рода только на честном слове. А та «неверная жена» — его любовница, тратившая деньги семьи на молодого жиголо. Потерявший голову то ли от последней любви, то ли от старческой похоти, то ли от обманчивого ощущения безнаказанности, он забыл о своих врагах. Захиду и его сестре, Альде Забини, оставалось только разыграть финал бильярдной партии, в нужное время ударив по нужному шарику: в португальском Лиссабоне нашёлся толковый частный детектив-маг, который и должен был стать тем самым шаром. Только миссис Забини не знала, что её брату попался именно Рональд Уизли. Судьба, что сказать?

Распаленный ревностью старый шейх даже с благодарностью принял совет друга: деликатное дело; европеец, не слишком хорошо разбирающийся в традициях; ищейка, которая будет молчать, — лучший вариант, чтобы тихо узнать правду о своей пассии. Шейх сам шагнул в мышеловку, исполненный благодарности к тем, кто захлопнул за ним дверцу ловушки.

Оставалось только взять фотографии и чеки, и привезти это на суд старейшин. С такой работой даже слабая женщина справится. Ас-саида Забини и справилась, искусно пряча победную улыбку. Позорной связи с падшей женщиной, растраты и неуважение к себе род уже не простил: шейха изгнали, но старый лис не собирался сдаваться. Он нашел людей, готовых за золото выйти на заказчиков и убрать их. Альда Забини срочно уехала подальше не только от Марракеша, а вообще от Африки, Захид привычно ловко затерялся на Базаре. Оставался только Рон: принятый аль-Беджа под опеку, Уизли был идеальной мишенью и приманкой — по всем законам его друг и покровитель Захид должен был защищать собрата любыми средствами, а значит, и всплыть со своего удобного дна.

Низложенный глава не стал подсылать убийц к Рону, а запугал шантажом Джану, заставляя подлить рыжему отраву. И теперь единственным средством стало противоядие, которое, как и сам яд, отлично умела готовить сбежавшая Альда Забини. Нужно было ждать, когда Захид найдет сестру, вернет в Марракеш, прямо в руки подосланных убийц, и тогда уже торжествовать над трупами этой семейки: интриговать и играть на слабостях умела не только знаменитая «черная вдова».

Пока Рон отлёживался в своей комнате, а Блейз не отходил от него, Базар лихорадило от новостей и будоражащих слухов: о скоропостижной смерти шейха, о каких-то нападениях на заведение уважаемого Захида. Говорили даже, что пустыня приняла в свои пески несколько трупов неудачливых наёмников. Но это были только слухи и только наёмники.

Когда тихая война закончилась, Блейза выманили под крылышко к матери и дяде, Уизли отправился в знакомый оазис, слухи улеглись, противоядие сварилось. Оставалась неясной только причина всего сыр-бора, но миссис Забини не стала таиться, рассказав Рону и это.

Много лет назад совсем молоденькую, беременную Джалилу аль-Беджа глава рода не пожалел: изгнал за связь с иноверцем, проклял и под страхом смерти велел не показываться на глаза. Упрямая, сильная и безжалостная, Джалила выжила, добилась успеха и богатства, не смущаясь средств достижения цели. Но, даже оставив прежнее имя, нынешняя миссис Забини не простила старому шейху ни своей ссылки, ни «таинственной» смерти любовника, ни унижения брата — Захида, которого фактически сослали в Марракеш, на Базар, с глаз долой. Они оба ждали долго и терпеливо, прежде чем своим умом и чужими руками навсегда убрать с доски неугодного короля. Так что теперь день, когда старейшины аль-Беджа придут к Захиду и попросят его встать во главе семьи, а ас-саида Забини получит массу преференций на магрибском Базаре, был не за горами.

Оставался только один вопрос, который в одинаковой степени волновал и Уизли, и миссис Забини — Блейз.

Альда Забини сидела в шатре и смотрела на Рона. Конечно, ей проще было бы не давать противоядие их подставной пешке, не суетиться, но её сын имел глупость быть в долгу у этого рыжего, ничем не примечательного парня, который, впрочем, сумел удивить её умением решать стратегические задачки с несколькими неизвестными. Теперь семья Забини и Рон были квиты, долг Жизни выплачен, но не с житейским опытом миссис Забини игнорировать очевидное — это не просто связь долга, не одноразовая встреча. Между её сыном и этим рыжим парнем гораздо больше опасных чувств, чем ей было нужно.

— Блейз будет не последним человеком в семье, да и у брата пока нет детей — кто знает, возможно, мой сын когда-то возглавит род, — обманчиво мягко объясняла миссис Забини, не сводя с Рональда по-змеиному неподвижного взгляда. — Но если возникнет хотя бы малейшее подозрение на то, что Блейзу нравятся мужчины, ему лучше никогда не появляться в Магрибе — здесь не прощают подобного, что уж говорить о понимании. Вы нашли себя — Аврорат, частный сыск, — так дайте же и моему сыну стать тем, кем он должен быть.

Рон молчал. И, не дождавшись ответа, Альда выкинула следующий туз из рукава:

— В конце концов, как вы представляете ваше совместное будущее? Позволить себе жить на одном уровне с моим сыном вы не сможете никогда — честность в вашей профессии скорее недостаток, чем достоинство, если говорить о деньгах. Всерьез рассчитываете, что с милым рай в шалаше? Представляю, как нелепо вы будете смотреться вместе в домах его друзей, если таковые останутся. Хотя, представить Блейза в вашем доме тоже довольно проблематично. К тому же, в Лондоне осталась ждать ваша подруга, мисс Грейнджер. Насколько я знаю, она так и не вышла замуж, не принимает ухаживаний поклонников: остепенитесь, Рональд, вам уже пора выкинуть из головы всякую юношескую блажь и смириться со своим статусом. Поверьте, я говорю так не из желания унизить — это факт, пусть и крайне обидный для вас. Но жизненный опыт позволяет мне судить и давать советы. Не тяните на дно моего мальчика.

Угроза в последней фразе была такой явной и неприкрытой, что Рон даже не сомневался — миссис Забини легко уберет с дороги заупрямившегося младшего Уизли, и никакие долги жизни препятствием не станут.

Впрочем, и без неё Рон всё прекрасно понимал: Блейз не искал его, не делал шагов навстречу, не говорил даже мало-мальски важных слов. Всё, что между ними было — это его, роновская, односторонняя глупая влюблённость в прошлом и несколько необъяснимо щемящих моментов в настоящем. Забини сходу влился в игру, делая вид, что не узнаёт собственного дядю. И пусть даже его мать утверждала, что Блейз ни о чем не догадывался, что честно пытался спасти Рона, это ничего не решало: теперь-то Блейз знал, но не пришёл, хотя всего-навсего нужно было прислать записку — Рон не пленник, и птиц с посланиями к нему никто не перехватывал. В конце концов, Уизли понимал и то, что для него нынешние его заработки — это достижение, а для Блейза — пару раз в магазин сходить. Мда… Статус и уровень жизни. Если для Ронни «не жили хорошо, нефиг привыкать», то для Забини так вопрос даже не стоял.

Через пару часов, когда боль унялась, и силы стали понемногу возвращаться, Рон вышел из шатра к общему столу. Становище праздновало в узком семейном кругу, его поздравляли, подкладывали лучшие куски и обещали дружбу и защиту в любое время. Он улыбался в ответ, традиционно долго и многословно благодарил и старался не смотреть туда, где рядом с хозяином сидел Блейз. По правую руку, как обычно сидит сын или преемник.

Забини нашел своё место.

Но всё было не то, так не могло закончиться, слишком много недосказанности повисло между ними. Поэтому, когда Блейз встал и ушел в шатер, Рональд последовал за ним, пользуясь тем, что все отвлеклись на танцы и песни.

Полог мягко хлопнул за Роном, который остановился на пороге и просто смотрел на Блейза. Он не хотел от Забини каких-то жертв, не хотел лишать его выбранной жизни, просто ждал, что тот решит сам. И выберет сам, наплевав на деньги — дело наживное. Отчаянно хотелось поверить, что не под влиянием минутного страха в глазах Блейза проснулось тепло к нему, к Рону. Что времени подумать и понять у обоих было достаточно: Рон видел Забини насквозь и любил таким, даже если хотелось придушить в какие-то нередкие моменты.

Уизли сделал шаг и… Блейз отступил.

Это было правильно: когда-то так же отступил сам Рон, не в прямом смысле, но результат был тот же. Он думал, что будет лучше, если они с Гермионой останутся друзьями, ведь Ронни тянуло что-то большее, чем простая дружба, чему невозможно было сопротивляться, да и не хотелось. Он ошибся, тогда, но не жалел об ошибке — только о том, что опять обидел Миону. А сейчас уходили от него: молча, не произнося ни слова, одним взглядом проводя границу. И не было обидно: уж кто-кто, а Рон прекрасно понимал, что такое струсить, поэтому не винил Блейза за маленький шаг, решивший всё. Наверняка, так будет лучше, вот только опять что-то непонятное оборвалось внутри на старом месте, как и много лет назад: как оно заживёт, так сразу лучше и станет.

— Я только за накидкой — холодает, — Рон почти не глядя схватил первый попавшийся плащ, надеясь, что он не женский, потому что находиться в шатре ещё хоть мгновение, чтобы найти свою куртку сил не было.

— Рон…

— Ты мне жизнь спас, миссис Забини рассказала, как ты сделал противоядие. Мы в расчете, так? А остальное… Нас ждут, да и нехорошо, если будущий глава рода будет игнорировать праздники. Хотя, если честно, у меня от разговоров уже мозоли на языке, — Рон встал у выхода, крепко сжимая в руке полотно занавеси, служившей вместо двери. Он колебался только пару мгновений, отчаянно желая сказать что-то ещё, важное, что решит всё в его пользу и исправит, изменит Блейза, а потом решительно вышел, прекращая не только разговоры, а всё. Вообще всё.

Уизли пробыл в становище ещё пару дней, а потом взял любезно предоставленный миссис Забини международный портключ и навсегда исчез из жаркого Марокко. В конечном итоге ему всю жизнь твердили, что он не так хорош, как братья, как Гарри, как Блейз — пора смириться с этой истиной, вернуться домой и не делать мозг себе и другим.

* * *

Золотая осень в этом году прошмыгнула как-то незаметно, а вот муторная сырость, с моросящими дождями, туманами и сплошными серыми облаками тянулась уже вечность. Рон вошёл в дом, стянул резиновые сапоги, почистил их от налипшей грязи, кинул на кресло у камина свитер — от мелкой водяной взвеси одежда промокала ничуть не хуже, чем от дождя. На кухне гремела кастрюльками мама, что-то бубнил отец, скрипела лестница — кто-то спускался на завтрак — проснувшаяся Нора зажила привычной жизнью.

— Утро доброе, — пропела Джинни в зевке и тут же гаркнула, словно на стадионе: — Ма, ступенька опять скрипит!

— Рон, — тут же отозвалась с кухни Молли, — я просила ещё вчера посмотреть!

— Я посмотрел!

— Тогда почему она всё ещё скрипит?

— Ты просила только посмотреть, — Рон увернулся от подзатыльника сестры. — Я посмотрю сегодня ещё раз, ма.

— Утра, — со второго этажа спустился и Гарри. — Хочешь, я сам отремонтирую?

— Нечего, пусть этот лентяй хоть что-то… — начала Джин, но не успела закончить.

Камин полыхнул зелёным, чихнул золой, и из него вышла Гермиона.

— Всем привет, — она отряхнулась. — Я рано?

— Нет! — Джинни подхватила её под руку и поволокла на кухню. — Сейчас позавтракаем и пойдем. Гарри, я с Миной в Косой…

Рон не слушал. На душе с самого раннего утра было тяжко и муторно, и мерзкая осень не оставляла ни шанса на улучшение настроения. Он посмотрел в сторону кухни, на лестницу, снова натянул волглый свитер, влез в сапоги и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

В сарае черт ногу сломал бы, поэтому Рон невнятно ругался, посасывая палец, порезанный о какую-то очередную неведомую папину железяку, и упорно искал инструменты: ещё одного «посмотрел» мама не простит, проще сделать эту дурацкую ступеньку, чтобы отстали. Заодно откопал удочки — ещё не слишком поздно посидеть у озера, может даже поймает что.

— Рон?

Он дернулся, задев плечом столешницу и зашипев с досады.

— Я тут, заходи, — на пороге стояла Гермиона, и Рональд помахал ей, чтобы она не мокла под дождём. — Ты чего на завтрак не осталась?

— Уже ела, сколько ж можно. Только булочку с корицей сцапала. Хочешь? — она осторожно вошла, оглядываясь и стараясь что-нибудь не задеть.

— Неа, потом. Я тоже перекусил. Сейчас Джин умотает по магазинам, и я спокойно поем — её и в обычной жизни много, а на последних сроках вообще чересчур стало. Как-то отвык от большой семьи. Даже странно.

Рон постелил на грубо сколоченную лавку плащ, усадил Гермиону и сел рядом. Она отщипывала мелкие кусочки от сдобной завитушки, ела и смотрела, как на улице ветер качает пучки жухлой травы.

— А я думала, ты от меня бегаешь.

— Нет, ты что! — слишком поспешно, а потому неправдоподобно возразил Рон.

— Детский сад, — Гермиона улыбнулась, отщипнула кусочек побольше и протянула ему.

— Гарри и Джинни все в себе, она вечно что-то говорит, у меня аж голова пухнет. Заметила, папа тоже старается куда-нибудь слинять по-тихому? Но ему можно, он старейшина, — Герми хихикнула, и Рон улыбнулся в ответ. — Мама будет беспокоиться, если я не съем ещё порцию яичницы с беконом, и обязательно накрутит себя, что это из-за отравления. Ты сразу заметишь, что я тут хандрю и капризничаю — не хочу беспокоить.

— У тебя просто адаптация, — Гермиона вздохнула, взяла его под руку и положила голову на плечо.

— Всегда ты найдешь подходящее умное слово, — он наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, Рональд Уизли! — наигранно серьезно ответила Гермиона. — На самом деле, я злюсь на тебя — ты должен был нас позвать. Должен, Рон! Что за ребячество?

— Ш-ш, не заводись, — он похлопал её по руке. — Я хотел, но там всё было не так опасно, как кажется, честное слово. И быстро закончилось — смешных четыре дня, я толком ничего и почувствовать не успел, знаешь? Раз! — и всё. Говорить не о чем.

— Ты никогда не умел врать, вот и сейчас не начинай, — она повернула голову, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо.

— Не, я умею врать. Только с тобой не получается, — Рон тихонько засмеялся и чмокнул её в макушку. — Лучше расскажи, почему ушла из Отдела тайн? С твоими-то мозгами и с домовиками да кентаврами возиться! То есть, я не хочу сказать, что они не важны, но там же ума много не надо… В смысле, я не про ум, а…

— Хватит, — Гермиона уже дрожала от сдерживаемого смеха, — умоляю! Ты не меняешься.

— Меняюсь, — буркнул он, протягивая ей платок. — Так что там с Отделом тайн?

— Не моё. Это долго рассказывать, но я мечтала не о том, как оказалось. А сейчас мне предложили должность в Отделе магического правопорядка — наверное, уйду туда. С эльфами и кентаврами ума много не надо, так ведь?

Рон шутливо толкнул её.

— Я понимаю, — снова принимая из её рук кусочек булочки. — Про то, как мечтать не о том.

Они снова замолчали, от холода потеснее прижимаясь друг к другу.

— Тебя Забини спас? — почти шепотом спросила Гермиона.

— Э… Да, — что-то несильно, но ощутимо кольнуло при мысли о Блейзе, но Рон проглотил комок в горле и продолжил. — Представляешь, вся эта чушь с долгом Жизни оказалась не совсем чушь, и он даже маму в Марракеш притащил. В общем, они оба меня спасли, так получается. Ну, там долго рассказывать.

— Мы могли бы как-нибудь встретиться вдвоем и рассказать наши истории, — Гермиона очень мило смутилась.

— Неплохая идея. А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером? Я знаю одно место, тебе там понравится. Наверное.

— Сегодня? Я… я с удовольствием.

Они вернулись в дом, Рон принялся за ремонт ступеньки, девчонки отправились по магазинам, Гарри — на Гриммо, следить за ремонтом, отец спал в кресле, разложив на коленях недочитанную газету, мама что-то делала в саду. Рональд стучал молотком, прилаживая не очень ровную доску как можно лучше, и думал, что, действительно, пора остепениться — всё пройдёт и забудется, не будет больше ёкать сердце, бередить нервы бессонница и глупое ожидание несбыточного. Повоевал, погулял, поумирал — обязательную программу выполнил, будет что вспомнить, пора переходить рубеж и взрослеть. Пока помогает Джо в магазине, потом, может, откроет частное сыскное агентство — Гарри не откажется подкидывать клиентов по мелочи. Денег на квартиру хватит, а там видно будет. Если уж его «жили долго и счастливо» не стало сказочно красивым, то это не значит, что оно не будет счастливым и с обязательным хорошим концом. Единственное, что Рон знал точно — он никогда не бросит Гермиону, если она согласится попробовать опять. Никаких больше рубежей и шагов назад.


End file.
